


Red Pill 4: Teach Me

by JannKenneth



Series: The Red Pill [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cheating kink, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Daddy Kink, Daddy loves Guilty Son, Daddy shares Son, Drug-Induced Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Jock to Cockslut, Lustful Father, M/M, Mental turmoil, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Pervertibles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychotropic Drugs, Sexuality Crisis, Sneaky Sex, Son is cheating but doesn't know that Daddy loves it, Son remains oblivious, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trystan is a complete submissive bottom, Voyeurism, Willing and Eager But Drugged, hold the moan, perverted father, smut with plot, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: Trystan is now back to school after three days of... sexual awakening.How will his previous experience affect his life at school? Can he transition back to his own self?Or will he fuck it all up and watch his world crash and burn?





	Red Pill 4: Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental. This story is tagged rape because psychotropic drugs is involved. Be warned.
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> This story is a derivative of an RP that I had long time ago, restructured into what hopefully is a coherent story.  
> I don't really remember who my RP partner is, but if you are reading this, this is for you.  
>   
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- Mr. Rogers (no ref pic yet)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
> \- [Jackson Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> \------------------------------------
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos, so I would know if you end up liking this story or not.
> 
> Now, enjoy!

“Is this for real? And you think that I will fall for this? I am no longer that kid that you can bully around, Jack.”

Jack sighs as he reads this message. He knew that it would be hard to convince this guy. But Jack really wants this to happen. So, he types his response and send it.

“I am not playing with you. And this is not a prank. I am sorry for being such a douchebag to you since elementary. But I want to make it up to you. I know you want this, just make it happen and do it in my house. I guarantee, it will be worth it.” Jack’s message reads.

“No thanks, Jack. I am no fool. If this is your messed-up way of bullying me again, it is not going to work.” Jack sighs again at that disappointing response. But Jack can’t give up now.

“This is not a trick. I am telling you the truth.” Jack responds in his message.

“Oh, the truth. Like that time when you told me that Cindy likes me? Or that time when you told our teacher that it was me who broke that glass display in our school halls?” Jack sighs as his past terrible choices comes back and bites him in the ass. But that is exactly what this is all about. He wants to make it up to the person he bullied the most during elementary and high school. That and the fact that he would love to watch the biggest he ever known fuck his son. Ever since that revenge fuck that Dr. Greene orchestrated, jack is even more hooked at watching his son get used by other men.

“Come on. Just do it. Don’t tell me you don’t want to tap this.” Jack responds, attaching a photo to his message. A cropped photo of his son going down on his on the couch. His face is cropped out of the photo and Trystan’s face is a little obstructed. But it is not difficult to conclude that it is in fact his son – Trystan, on that photo.

“Is this you? Fuck. How did you... What?” Jack smirks at this message. Before he could even respond, he receives another message.

“What do I do?” the message says. Jack chuckles at this.

**\--- The next day ---**

Trystan wakes up to the sound of his mother shouting at him to wake up. And Trystan knows just what that means. It means that he will be late for school if he doesn’t get up soon. And so, he did. Quickly, Trystan gets himself out of his bed and goes straight to the bathroom for a shower. After scrubbing all the dried cum off his body, Trystan dresses himself in the school uniform. He runs out of the house and into his own car – a car that his father gave him on his 16 th birthday. As Trystan slides into the driver’s seat of his car and starts his engine, it finally dawns on him.  _ Today is the first day he will be back in school after… after his time with his father… and other men.  _ Trystan is not a tiny bit happy with this realization.

Trystan is afraid. In the past three days, he has been feeling this deep need inside him. One week ago, he did not know what the need is. It is just a hunger for something unknown and nothing else seems to satisfy it. He knew then that he wants his father and somehow the hunger he feels is connected to his longing to be with his father. But now that he had experienced and understood what the hunger is all about, he is confused. He knows that for the past three days, the hunger inside him never left him. He manages to satisfy it with his father at first. Then when his father is busy with work, he cheated on the guy with his own grandfather. And then when his grandfather fucked him so hard that he walked funny afterwards, his father got worried. And so, he was brought to a clinic to be checked by the man who was his mother’s former fiancé – his father’s sworn enemy. And how did Trystan repay his father’s concern and worry? He lets the doctor that his father hates fuck him. And now he is going back to school, where his friends are, his teachers, his girlfriend – and Trystan does not know who he is anymore. Is he the same guy as before? Or is he a different man – the same man who has been letting guys fuck him in the ass like a total slut.

As Trystan drives to school, he blasts loud music in his stereo drowning all his thoughts away. And it worked. At least until he got into the school grounds. But as soon as he steps out of his car, his friends are there to meet him.

“Oh, here comes lover boy.” one of is friends, Gavin, declares in a mocking tone, garnering the laughter from the rest of them,

“More like the pussy conqueror.” Kyle adds, backing Gavin with a twist of his own.

Until recently, Trystan would have laughed along with his friends. He would have responded with a sharp remark of his own. Most probably taking a jab at the fact that he got the Gavin’s girlfriend before the two met or how Kyle almost always seem to have bad luck with girls despite his good looks and great physique.

But at that moment, Trystan remains silent. He has spent so much time with men these past few days. And based on that experience, he feels like he should be bend over somewhere with his friends lining up and waiting to take turns with his teen pussy. But this is not what Trystan wants for himself, even if his body wants it, needs it. He can feel it, the hunger for cock is starting to stir inside him again.

“Oh, shut up. Come on guys, let’s go to our class.” He says instead, choosing not to deal with the remark or how it is no longer true based on what happened this past few days.

The first two periods seem to crawl past at a crazy slow speed. And by then, Trystan’s already thinking about his father’s thick cock again.  _ Fuck, today is going to suck. If it doesn’t already suck enough.  _ Trystan mutters to himself.

It is the third period. And as usual, Trystan sits down along with his friends at the back most section of the classroom. Mr. Rogers is in front of the class, lecturing about the topic of the day. And as usual, Gavin and Kyle are arguing about the girls in their class. This time they are trying to decide which of the Jenkins sisters is the hotter one. The Jenkins sisters are both cheerleaders. One is a senior and one is a junior but both of whom Trystan has already slept with. Usually, Trystan would butt in and shut the two guys up with this fact, but today Trystan is distracted already.

He has already made a plan to jerk off during lunchtime to take the edge off, in hopes that it will help him focus more on the lessons. Trystan knows that he is not the brightest but he is a good student. At least good enough in most subjects. Most subjects except Mathematics, which is common. But now, before the release of the jerk off he promised himself, Trystan struggles to concentrate. His mind thinking about how he will be going to get his father to use him again, later this afternoon. He knows that his father will understand how depraved… and desperate he is. As he thinks about this though, his eyes turn to focus on Mr. Rogers as the teacher talks to the class. His eyes naturally wander south, passed the teacher’s large firm belly towards the teacher’s bulging work pants. Chewing at his lower lip, Trystan finds himself daydreaming about what could be hiding under that material.

God. Is Mr. Rogers massive? Could he be as big as grandpop? Or my Dad? Or maybe he is smaller yet tasty? God! I don’t even care how big he is. I would still let him do things to me. God, look at that mustache. I bit it would tickle if he kisses me. Or if he eats my ass. God! What is wrong with me? I am truly broken.

“Mr. Morrison?” Mr. Rogers declares again, catching Trystan’s attention this time. Trystan doesn’t know how long he has been staring but he soon realizes that the rest of the class is also looking at him

"Mr. Morrison, do you know the answer to this question? Or are we interrupting your me-time?” Mr. Roger’s deep gruff snide remark garners feat of laughter from the class. Even his friends are laughing at Trystan’s expense. Trystan blushes in shame for a split second, before he realizes that he should say something.

"I Uh.." Trystan starts to say as he looks at the whiteboard. He knows he doesn't have enough time to work out the problem on the board. So, he decides to accept his fate. He knows that anyone caught zoning out in Mr. Roger’s class usually results to detention and he knows he can’t escape that fate now. "No, sir. Sorry." Trystan blushes deeper.

"Okay Mr. Morrison, I want to talk to you after class." Mr. Rogers says, sounding disappointment. Trystan can't help but blush, feeling humiliated. When everyone’s attention is back to the teacher in front, Trystan hears his friends giggling.

“Been watching Julia, huh?” Gavin remarks teasingly. Trystan is confused with that remark. Looking back at the front of the class, he sees Julia sitting there and listening to Mr. Rogers. Trystan then understands why Gavin think that.

“I thought you already tapped that. You want a retry?” Gavin adds. Kyle giggles at that remark.

“I don’t blame you. She did become more… juicy, since then.” Kyle adds as he pretends to squeeze an imaginary pair of tits with his hands.

“Do you want to join Mr. Morrison in detention?” Mr. Rogers asks looking the other two boys in the eyes. Kyle and Gavin immediately stop talking, turning back towards the teacher. 

“No, Sir. Sorry.” Gavin remarks. Mr. Rogers just raises his eyebrows before continuing with the lesson. Trystan sighs, thankful that the attention is no longer at him. Trying his best to focus for the rest of class, Trystan tries taking notes. Just to distract himself and avoid staring at his teacher’s crotch again. When Trystan hears the bell ring, dread quickly sets in.

_ I hope he doesn't punish me... and I hope he didn't catch me staring at him earlier.  _ Trystan takes in a deep breath before he walks towards his teacher’s desk. The rest of the class heads for the exit and Mr. Rogers is still erasing his writings on the whiteboard.

“Mr. Rogers…” Trystan says in a low meek voice. A different tone that he usually uses at school. Usually he always has this sense of confidence exuding out of him. But ever since his discoveries the previous weekend, Trystan has felt so small when around older men. As if he feels inferior somehow when they are around.

"Oh, It’s you, Mr. Morrison.” Mr. Rogers declares as he puts down the eraser down and turn to the teenager. Trystan once again takes a deep breath.

“Trystan, sir.” Trystan says before he could think about those words.

“What?” Mr. Rogers turns to Trystan, confused. “What do you mean?’

“Ummm…” Trystan blushes. Kicking his past self for saying something so trivial like that. “I mean… Ummm… you can call me Trystan, Sir.” Trystan says, lowering his head.

“O-okay?!?!” Mr. Rogers responds. Trystan can sense in the man’s unsure tone that his teacher does not know how to respond to his strange request.

“Anyway, Trystan… I've noticed since last week, you haven't been paying as much attention to the work. Like you are distracted, always zoning out. Are you struggling to keep up?" Mr. Rogers sounds genuinely concerned, and Trystan nods in agreement. He was very much worried earlier, unsure how to explain it. But the fact that the teacher is giving him a perfect plausible alibi, he is more than happy to go along with it. There's no way Trystan will admit that he is just too busy staring at his teacher’s bulge. 

“The topic is just too hard, Mr. Rogers. And I think my head is just too distracted to wrap around it.” Trystan tries explaining, happy and confident that he is out of the woods now.

“That does explain why you always seem to be in deep thought. Do you want a tutor? I do have some student volunteers who may be able to help you.” Mr. Rogers offers.

“It’s okay, Mr. Rogers. I-I can study on my own. I think I am close to understanding it.” Trystan responds before he sees Mr. Rogers chuckling. He looks at his teacher confused.

“Oh, you just reminded me of someone I knew. Anyway, I understand. You don’t want to have another student make you feel dumb and stupid for not understanding my class.” Mr. Rogers offers his observation as he tidies up his things into a pile.

“Yes. That’s it. I am just shy.” Trystan responds, going along with his teacher’s explanation. As Mr. Roger’s collect his things, Trystan’s eyes naturally follow this movement, before his eyes once again wander towards his teacher’s crotch.

“Well, how about I give you a home visit and we run through the material?" Trystan opens his eyes wide. He thought he had successfully navigated his situation towards a safe escape. But somehow, he manages to bury himself into a much deeper shit. Trystan was hoping to spend time with his father before his mother gets home. But he knows that he can't get out of this. Or if he tries to, he might be in deeper mess than he already is.

"I uh... Yes sir, that would be nice." Trystan finally says. Cornered and have no other choice. Mr. Rogers smiles at him. But Trystan is silently kicking himself again, wishing he would have accepted the offer to have a student tutor. Maybe then he can trick/threaten the student tutor to let him go home early.

"Well, that is settled then. You have a car, right?” Mr. Rogers asks. Trystan adds to confirm. “Okay. In that case, after the last period, we meet in the parking lot and you lead the way to your house. I will follow you with my car.” Mr. Rogers suggests. Trystan nods meekly, defeated.

Trystan fears that he will spend the rest of the school day, hard as a rock. Especially when he never got time to jerk it during lunch because his girlfriend decides she wants to spend more time with him. It was awkward at first but somehow Trystan slowly slides back to his old persona. Before the end of the day, he is already back to his King of the Campus self. And that means making fun of loser nerds in school and tormenting some of them until they cry. And the lucky target of that day is the little Mexican kid – Diego, who is just short and skinny enough easily be shoved into his own locker. While he hears poor Diego cry inside his own locker and beg to be freed, Trystan feels so powerful, so calm and normal. He feels like he is back to his old self. The high school jock who can get any girl he wants and does so whenever he pleases. The confident teen who thinks he owns the world. A completely different person than the cock hungry bottom that he has been for the past three days.

When he hears the last period bell rings, he is confident as he always was. Heading to the parking lot with a grin. He has to deal with Mr. Rogers, of course. But Trystan is confident that he is already back to his old self.

“Are you ready to go, Mr. Rogers?” Trystan says with confidence as he opens his car door. He looks at his teacher and suddenly, Trystan feels his body shake a little. The familiar feeling of arousal washes over him again. Watching his teacher, his eyes naturally moves down to his teacher’s big firm belly, then down to the man’s bulge. And Trystan’s mouth dries up, the feeling of thirst washes over him and Trystan knew that he is not back to his normal self.

“Lead the way.” Mr. Roger’s answer before the man gets into his own car. Trystan gulps before he gets into his car, too. He drives and leads the way to his house. Seeing his teacher’s car following him. He parks his car in the garage and his teacher parks his car outside.

“Come on, Mr. Rogers.” Trystan declares as he ushers his teacher into the house. His body feels tingly as his need grows inside him. Leading his teacher into the living room, Trystan can't help himself, taking side glances as his teacher’s bulge. Pulling his workbook out of his bag, Trystan sits down on the couch across from Mr. Rogers. The older man sitting on the same couch where Trystan knelt before, in front of his grandfather and his father. Trystan’s mind races as he blushes. 

Two blocks away from the Morrison’s residence, a car is parked in a deserted street. Sitting inside that car is Jack with his tablet in hand. He left work early for this. On his tablet screen, he sees his son and the teacher come inside the house. Jack smirks to himself.

Around lunchtime that day, Jack received a text message from Mr. Rogers. "It is a go. He took the bait. We will be at your house around 5pm. Are you sure about this?" the text message read.

“Good. And don’t worry, this is not a prank. This is my way of saying sorry.” Jack was pretty anxious for the rest of the day. Even his close workmates asked about it. He just shrugged it off as nothing.

And now as he sits in his car, two blocks away from his own house, he watches his tablet screen. Jack sees the two enter the house with his son leading Mr. Rogers to the living room. The teacher sits on the couch as his son crouches down on the opposite couch, pulling out textbooks from the teen’s backpack.

Jack sighs. He realizes that the two will be doing the tutoring in the living room, which is not what he planned for. He wants the two to be in his son’s bedroom. Thinking quickly, Jack pulls out his cellphone and typed up a text message for his son. He sees his son on the screen look at the phone, probably reading his message. And Jack smirks at how uneasy Mr. Rogers seem.

Mr. Rogers and Jack knows each other ever since elementary. Mr. Rogers was once a small scrawny kid, shy and awkward around other kids. Jack being the popular kid makes fun of the poor little Mr. Rogers. He would play a prank on him which Mr. Rogers would always fall for. And the whole class would laugh at him. Mr. Rogers hates Jack for it and tries his best to avoid the bully. But Jack always finds a way to pull a prank on him. Somehow Jack’s popularity among his close friends mostly comes from how ‘funny’ he is – pulling pranks on less popular kids, making fun of them and other things. And Mr. Rogers is his usual target. And the apple didn’t fall far from the tree on that regard.

Mr. Rogers is secretly gay, but he hid it very well. With Jack around in high school, Mr. Rogers doesn’t have the luxury to be gay. And when he finally went to university to be a teacher, he realizes that it is already too late to come out. So, he remains a closeted gay to the point of getting married and having kids of his own. And he was happy. He became a teacher in his old high school and promises to be a better teacher than most of his high school teachers were. He vows to himself that he will not tolerate bullying. But after years of teaching he realizes that life is not that easy. And being the cool teacher who stops bullying is very hard, especially when other teachers chooses to tolerate and sometimes even ignore bullying. Now, Mr. Rogers still try his best to stop bullying but it is far from achieving the bully-free high school he envisioned before starting teaching.

The moment Mr. Rogers sees Trystan in his class, he knew. Trystan looks exactly like his father – Jack. And once again Mr. Rogers feels like how he felt before. He had a crush on Jack. So, no matter how much the guy bullied him, he still has a soft spot for him. And now with Trystan in his class, he knew that his life is screwed once again. But after a while, he got used to having the Morrison kid on campus. And watching school football nights as part of his job description has never become so interesting. Before when he is watching the game, he would fantasize of his bully – Jack, forcing him and mounting him like a bitch. But now as an adult, he would watch Trystan and fantasizing of forcing himself on the boy. Maybe as a way to get back at the boy’s father.

So, when he received the message from Jack the night before, Mr. Rogers can’t believe it. Even after seeing the picture, he is still not sure if this is all part of an elaborate prank. But he has denied his desires for so long. He owes it to himself to at least give this a try. As he looks at the teen sitting across him from his childhood bully’s home, Mr. Rogers can’t help but feel a stirring under his work pants.

"What is it, Trystan?" Mr. Rogers asks. The teenager looks sad, disappointed or maybe even annoyed after reading that text. And Mr. Rogers is starting to wonder if what the text is all about. He is still suspicious about this plan.

“Oh. It’s nothing. It’s Dad. He said that some buddies of his will be home tonight. And asks me to put some beers on the fridge." Trystan explains. He turns to his teacher with a fake smile, remembering how his heart dropped when he read this message. Knowing that if his father’s buddies are going to come over, then there is pretty much no chance that his father is going to be able to spend time with Trystan.

“I-I think it would be best to do this in my bedroom. Dad and his buddies always drink beer and watch TV down here.” Trystan declares as he stands up and sighs. He looks at Mr. Rogers who lets out a low raw grunt while getting off the couch.

Trystan picks his books up again. He leads his teacher into his room. Quickly, picking up his clothes and doing his best to clean up as much as he can, just before his teacher enters and closes the door behind them. At that very moment, Mr. Rogers gets nervous. He is inside the bedroom of a student – the son of his bully. And his bully told him that he can fuck this teen. A teen that he has been fantasizing of taking ever since he laid his eyes on. And now, this is happening.

"Nice room." Mr. Rogers notes as he walks towards Trystan’s bed. As Trystan moves to sit down on the bed, Mr. Rogers follows, sitting across from the teenager. Jack smirks as he watches, seeing his son’s eyes inevitably wandering on the older teacher’s body. Longingly and hungrily eyeing Mr. Rogers, over his bulging belly down to that bulge on his work pants. Jack can see the lust flashing over his son’s eyes. The desire is alive again inside his once prideful jock of a son. And Jack starts to wonder how long Trystan can hold himself back. And he is also curious if Mr. Rogers will restraint himself, deflect Trystan’s advances or maybe get into it easily.

Trystan remains oblivious about his teacher’s nervousness though and the fact that his own father is watching him at the moment. In Trystan’s eyes, his teacher looks comfortable and calm. The bed creaking as big bellied man sits on Trystan’s twin bed. Trystan can't help but look over at his teacher once more. His eyes quickly focusing to his teacher’s bulge as desire washes over him.

"So, uh... if we could just go over the work starting from last week..." Trystan’s tight hole aches to be filled as he silently whimpers. Trystan is already struggling to think straight. After one whole day of being distracted and not thinking about his craving, now it is back in much greater intensity. Trystan can feel every muscle in his body tingling and craving for cock, for his father who is not present or maybe for his teacher who is. He side-eyes his teacher and in his mind, he just wants to get down and tug that cock out. He feels ashamed to even be having this thought, when only yesterday, his father makes a point of telling him that he only belongs to his father... But this need inside him, it’s too strong.

"Okay, so let us start with finding out limit of a sequence. " Mr. Rogers says as he scoots near the teen after picking up the textbook. He then flips through the pages of the textbook trying to find the perfect starting point of their discussion. Soon, after he starts his discussion, trying to distract himself from what the anxious anticipation of what his bully promised him.

Feeling his teacher’s body leaning next to him, Trystan can feel the heat radiating from his big bellied teacher. And he shivers just at their near proximity. He takes in a deep breath to calm himself but instead his teacher’s strong and very musky scent overpower his senses. Trystan starts getting light-headed, actually surprised at just how good his teacher smells. Trystan is ashamed to admit that he expects Mr. Rogers to smell funky and a little bit gross, maybe because of how Trystan perceives fat people. But it seems his assumption was wrong. Or maybe it is this hunger inside him again, taking control and making him crave for more.

Despite his confusion and uncertainty, Trystan finds himself taking another deep sniff.  _ I need this man inside me. It's all I can think about now. My body craves to reach out and start touching him. But I can’t, right? I shouldn’t. I need to control myself. But it is hard to just pretend to pay attention to this boring tutoring. Especially when Mr. Rogers is so close and smell so good. I just hope that I am not being obvious. _

“Excuse me, Mr. Rogers. I remember I should check if there is enough beer in the fridge for him and his buddies. It will just be for a bit.” Trystan gets up and gives his teacher a forced smile before leaving the room.

Mr. Rogers gets a bit nervous about this announcement. When Trystan left the room, he quickly grabs his phone and texts Jack. In his mind he is afraid that this is nothing but a trick. And somehow, he gets himself into a trap.

“What is going on? Why are you coming home with your friends? If this is a trick, I don’t want anything to do with this.” Jack chuckles at this message. He knows this is just a reflection of how he had treated Mr. Rogers when they were just kids. And jack feels a little bit guilty about it. It is as though he has broken the man’s trust to anyone. But Jack knows that after today, Mr. Rogers will thank him for this.

“No. This is not a trap. And don’t worry, I won’t get in the way of your desire. Just relax and it will be hot for sure. And remember, Trystan does not know anything about this, so don’t tell him.” Jack replies to the message, smiling as he sees just what his son is doing. Jack thought that the boy got scared or got too horny and wants to jack off. He is pleased that his son really wants this.

“And what is going to stop me from telling your son everything? I might just mess up your life like you did mine in high school.” Mr. Rogers responds.

“Well, I can’t stop you if you want to tell him. But I assure you that if you do that, you won’t get another chance at this. Also, I will make sure you will pay dearly if you spoil my plans.” Jack warns. As soon as Mr. Rogers read the response, the bedroom door swings open and Trystan comes into view.

“Oh, there is enough beer in the fridge.” Trystan declares. Jack knows that his son is lying though. He saw earlier that his son did not even reach the kitchen. His son just went to the air conditioning unit of the house and turned it off. Jack is not sure what his son is planning, but he is eager to witness it.

“Oh, right.” Let’s continue then.” Mr. Rogers declares as he stuffs his phone back into his pants. He is still nervous but somehow, he still trusts that Jack is telling the truth. Maybe it is because he is still attracted to Jack. Or maybe because he is attracted to Trystan and desperately wants this to be real. Or maybe because he just wants to exact his revenge. He is not sure anymore.

They continue studying. Mr. Rogers resumes his discussion and Trystan pretends that he is listening. But in reality, the teen is just waiting for his plan to come to fruition. And after a few minutes, it finally did. Trystan sees a bead of sweat roll down from his teacher’s forehead. And Trystan takes that chance, interrupting his teacher mid-sentence.

"Sorry. It’s so stuffy in here sir. My room doesn't get the AC unfortunately. Usually I just..." Trystan did not even wait for a reaction. He grabs his shirt and peel it over his head in one swift move. Mr. Rogers’ jaw almost drops as Trystan’s slim, smooth torso is revealed. "Feel free to join me, Sir." Trystan offers. His voice is clearly laced with sultry undertones as he chews at his low lip, waiting for his teacher to make a move.

Mr. Rogers did not expect this at all. He has seen Trystan in the football field countless of times, looking so incredibly gorgeous in that football uniform. He has also seen the kid topless in school grounds countless of times. Trystan is not shy about parading his great physique and Mr. Rogers can’t blame the kid. But being this close to the topless Trystan is just so new to Mr. Rogers. And his brain almost shut down in shock. Luckily, he is quick to recover, way before Trystan turns back to him with an offer to do the same.

Mr. Rogers looks at Trystan, acting nonchalant before he shrugs. He stands up and then proceeds to unbutton his own polo. Slowly revealing to his student his bulging belly covered with graying hair. He then peels his polo off and puts it in your bed.

Trystan watches in anticipation as his teacher peels off that polo shirt. Trystan’s mouth is practically drooling because the sight before him was just as he had pictured it. That big bulging belly completely coated in thick grey fur just makes Trystan’s dick twitch in his shorts. And now Trystan is wondering if his other expectations are correct.

"It is really a bit hot in here. You should really ask your Dad to get that fixed." Mr. Rogers remarks as if this is normal for him to be half-naked in front of a half-naked student. He just sits back down on the bed, close to Trystan’s half-naked body and smiles at the seemingly stunned teen.

_ Why is this turning me on so much? My overweight teacher who is covered in graying hair and is sitting on my bed, just inches from me. Had anyone asked me a week ago what I thought on Mr. Rogers, I would have told him that the guy is disgusting or creepy or ancient. But I wouldn't say is hot or sexy or perfect. But now… now I'm craving his touch. His warmth. His scent. _

"Oh uh… Yeah. It’s on his to do list I'm fairly sure..." Before Trystan knows what's happening, his body seems to move on its own, shuffling closer to his teacher. Their knees practically touching now. Trystan’s cheeks burn red as he looks at his teacher expectantly.

"Great. Shall we resume then?" The teacher offers to Trystan’s dismay. Mr. Rogers did not even give his body a second glance, before the guy resumes the lesson. Trystan feels a little insulted by Mr. Roger’s absence of reaction. Seeing his teacher get straight back to work, and not even give him a second look, Trystan can't help but sigh.

_ Maybe he isn't interested? _ Trystan breaths in to sigh once again. But his lungs are quickly filled with his teacher’s older musky scent. And with the teacher being half-naked now, that scent is so much stronger. Trystan’s mind is addled from the smell. He can feel his cock throb painfully hard against the band of his shorts.

"Y-yes sir. Sure." Trystan stammers out, watching his teacher grab the textbook again. As his teacher explains the concept to him, it feels like time has slowed down. Trystan doesn’t even remember how long it's been or how much Mr. Rogers has explained to him, but all Trystan can do is gawk at his teacher’s big body. His hand discreetly moves to his own bulge and subtly gropes himself.

His teacher’s scent is too powerful and before Trystan can control his urges, he already instinctively reaches out and touches his teacher’s furry belly. His hand starts rubbing at it, feeling the pudgy yet firm stomach. Trystan becomes aware that his teacher has stopped talking. He looks up at older man, his face covered in lust and desire.

_ I know I've crossed a line but my body won’t listen to me. I can’t stop myself from continuing to press and explore this thick mass. God, this is not a good idea. But it feels so right. _

Mr. Rogers is taken aback by Trystan almost too aggressive action. And with the sensual touch and rubbing, he broke character as he turns to look at the teen. His lust and desire showing in his face.

"Y-you've got so much hair, Sir." Trystan’s voice falters as it breaks. Seeing lust on his teacher’s face, his heart starts to pump.  _ This is it!  _ But that look of his face lasted only for a split second. Mr. Rogers quickly recovers and his lustful face changes to a shocked look.

"Trystan? What are you doing?" He asks as the teen commented about his hair. He then moves the teenager’s hand away and at the same time he moves a little back.

Trystan snapped back to reality as his teacher is ripping his hand away. His mind quickly remembers his dad and guilt soon washes over him.  _ This is exactly what Dad told me not to do... what am I doing? I just... I just need a cock. My father’s cock? Not really. I need a cock, any cock. I need my teacher’s cock. I know I saw desire in his eyes. I know that he must want this even if I am one of his students. _

"P-please, Mr. Rogers. Nobody will know… I just... I just need this. Can you help me?" Desperately, Trystan moves closer to his teacher again. His teacher’s eyes watching him like a hawk. But Trystan just ignores it. He knows that this is what he needs. And he thinks his teacher wants this too. Trystan looks up at his teacher, begging and pleading with his eyes. He reaches out and touches his teacher’s firm belly once more, massaging it. "It will be our secret, Sir." Trystan whispers, biting on his lower lip.

_ Is this really happening? Is this a dream? How could someone so gorgeous want something like this from me? This is no doubt a prank. I should stay strong and stay firm. God, speaking of firm, I think I am starting to get hard now.  _ Mr. Rogers debates with himself. Still unsure if he should believe all of this. 

"What do you mean Trystan? Help you with what?" Mr. Rogers answers as he looks at the teen, confused. "You are still too young for this Trystan. And your dad will be home soon with his friends. He might catch us." He adds. His eyes start to wander around the room, looking for a camera that may be hidden to film him and be used as blackmail material. But he can’t see anything. Jack made sure that the cameras are well-hidden.

Waves of lust are running through Trystan’s body now. His hand continues to grope at his teacher’s thick hairy and bulging belly. Seeing the confusion in his teacher’s face, Trystan smirks. He knows that his teacher understands fully what he wants... No, what he needs. So, Trystan did not dignify that question with an answer. Instead he moves in closer with a smirk on his face.

"I already turned 18, Sir. I-I am legal...” He adds hoping that this is what his teacher needs to hear to make this happen. “And as for Dad... H-H-He won't be home for… for at least a couple hours." Trystan lies through his teeth. In reality, he knows that his father should already be home by now and if not, he will be soon. Being reminded of his father, Trystan hesitates, feeling guilty for seeking out anyone other than his perfect daddy... but as he breathes in more of Mr. Roger's scent, he knows he wants more.

As the teenager, leans closer to him, Mr. Rogers then moves his body back, unintentionally making his bulge more visible and accessible. His smell radiating from his body and intoxicating the teenager even more. Jack watches his screen. Laughing in his car after hearing his son life to the teacher just to try and convince to guy to fuck that teenage. Even if his teenage son is aware that he might come home any minute now.

Trystan knows that he can't resist any longer. Riddled with shame, he is unable to stop himself from sliding his hand lower onto his teacher’s bulge. He squeezes it in his hand through his teacher’s work pants.  _ It feels very thick, even soft, but definitely shorter than Dad’s. _ Trystan shakes his head when he remembers his father again. He already feels bad for cheating on his father before... and now for knowing that he will be cheating again.

"Please Mr. Rogers... I need your thick cock." Trystan emphasizes his words with a hard squeeze. "This is why I've been so distracted in class... Just a quick taste... Nobody will know except you and me." Trystan offers. His revelation of the truth is his way of tugging on Mr. Roger’s teacher side. Hoping that at the very least the man will see this as a way to help a student focus in class.

_ God, this is really happening. I can’t believe this is happening. I came here just to see how far Jack is going to trick me. But it seems that Jack is telling the truth. Or maybe I just want to believe that it is the truth because I really want this. _

Mr. Rogers swallows, looking at his student. He is still unsure on what to do. His eyes drifts to the bedroom door and notices that it is still unlocked.  _ That is a sign that this is all a prank, right? _ He looks back at his student’s smooth muscular body. His mind is still debating if he really can do this.

"Trystan you are hot and all. B-but I don’t know about this." Mr. Rogers responds, voicing his uncertainty. "You may be 18 but you are my student. A-and my wife… She would kill me if she somehow knows about this." He adds, wanting to convince his student to stop. Or maybe he just wants more convincing.

Mr. Rogers may be saying something but Trystan can hear the man’s body saying another thing. He can tell how hard his teacher is, from under his palms. His teacher’s cock is throbbing and radiating warmth even from under the thin fabric of his work pants. Jack watches the screen, waiting. He knows that the time for him to "come home" is near. But not just yet.  _ Just a little bit more. _ Jack tells himself as he grabs the steering wheel harder.

Following Mr. Roger's uneasy gaze to the door, Trystan desperately squeezes his teacher’s thick cock through that work pants, feeling it throbbing against the palm of his hand. Now, Trystan knows that he'll do anything to get this hairy man's fat cock inside him. He needs this. Hearing his teacher’s reasoning, Trystan pretends to care, nodding along as Mr. Rogers makes excuses.

"This is my final year, Sir! And I swear I won’t tell a living soul." Trystan responds to his teacher while standing up and walking to the door. He locks the bedroom door and turns to his teacher once again.

"Plus, you're right, Mr. Rogers. I am hot... and I'm all yours to use." Trystan hooks his thumbs on the waistband of his boxers and tugs them down with his jeans, revealing all of his smooth athletic body to his teacher.

_ God, if this is a dream, please don’t wake me up. I don’t want to wake up anymore.  _ Mr. Rogers mentally whimpers. With the door locked, his suspicious dies with it. His eyes almost popping out of his eye sockets as he ogles with awe at his student’s naked smooth and muscular body. Even in his dreams, he did not imagine that Trystan would be this perfect. And the boy even has a thick hung cock.

Moving back to his own bed, Trystan sits down on his teacher’s lap. Sitting in a similar way to how his grandfather made him sit. Moving his arms over his head and around his teacher’s neck, Trystan starts to grind his ass into the bulge of his teacher’s pants. Letting his teacher’s big belly press into his back and side while he grinds. "P-please." He begs, completely depraved.

"God, Trystan you are making it hard for me to say no." Mr. Rogers moans into Trystan’s ear. As the teenager sits on his lap, fully naked and grinding that smooth young body on his own, Mr. Rogers can’t help but let out a few more moans. That smooth body grinding on his belly is just surreal.

Trystan’s body shivers as his teacher moans into his ear. The man’s moan is more high-pitched that his father or any man he has been with. And he still likes it somehow. He doubles his efforts and continues to press into his teacher’s belly, grinding hard. He turns his body to face his teacher and his hands moves to stroke and tug lightly on his teacher’s chest hair.

"Then don't say no, Daddy." Trystan moans back at his teacher. Hearing himself call another man as Daddy feels so wrong. But at the same time so right and arousing. Trystan is loving the contact between their bodies – his teacher’s strong scent building as the older man breathes heavily onto his face.

"Oh baby. If you keep doing that, I might not be able to stop myself." Mr. Rogers admits, panting. Jack watches his screen in excitement, wanting so much to fish his own cock out and jack off. His cock even jumped when he hears his own son call another man – 'Daddy'. But now is not the time for jacking off in his car.

"Don't stop yourself, Mr. Rogers. Use me!" Trystan teases, squirming on top of his teacher and begging to be bred. "My dad will never know. I just want to be your star pupil, Daddy.

"Trystan, baby, this is so bad." Mr. Rogers says as he feels the teenager’s body rub on his hairy belly. Their bare skin touching each other and exchanging body heat. He groans louder and breathes heavily. 

Jack expects the teacher to restrain more. But when he sees the guy slowly grinding back into his son’s naked body, Jack knew that Mr. Rogers already snapped. And Jack can’t really blame the guy. His son is just too desirable and no ordinary man can stop himself around such a willing and sexy bottom like Trystan.

"Boy, convince me more. Why don't you start by taking Daddy's cock out? It wants to meet you." Mr. Rogers whispers seductively on the teenager’s ear. He watches as a pleased expression creeps on his student’s face. As if Trystan is back to being a kid and he is buying the kid some ice cream.

Hearing his teacher's deep gruff voice while calling him boy, Trystan’s body jerks in anticipation. Hearing his teacher order him to take out that undoubtedly thick cock, puts Trystan in a primal state. Excited, he eagerly gets off his teacher’s lap and instead gets between the teacher’s legs. Trystan kicks off the mathematics textbook as he lowers himself. Trystan looks up at Mr. Rogers with a grin on his face when he comes face-to-face with the bulge in his teacher’s work pants. 

"Thank you, daddy." Trystan whispers as he reaches forward and unbuttons his teacher’s pants. He pulls down the zipper fast, letting out a gasp as his teacher’s cock flops out.  _ God, Mr. Rogers wasn't wearing any underwear. Does he always do this even in school? But now, I don’t really care much. It only makes my job easier. _

Trystan doesn't waste time. He immediately inspects his teacher’s thick cut cock using his mouth, opening up and suckling on the juicy knob. He lets out a muffled moan, able to think straight now that there's some daddy meat inside his mouth. Taking in a deep sniff, Trystan can take in all of Mr. Roger's strong musk that is radiating out of the older man’s thick and graying bush. The smell is intoxicating, not quite as great as his father’s, or his grandfather's, or Dr. Greene’s for that matter, but still laced with masculinity that Trystan is addicted to.

Trystan tris to push down but struggle. His teacher’s knob is so incredibly thick that he needs to pause and adjust his jaw wider, feeling like he is almost dislocating his jaw just so his teacher’s cock would fit in. Using his hand to grip his teacher’s shaft for a moment, Trystan can tell that Mr. Rogers not as long as his father.  _ Dad… _ Trystan blushes. With his mind less addled with primal lust, he feels his stomach twist with guilt and shame, knowing that he is disobeying his father and is cheating his master – his owner.

Seeing his son’s face turn into that of guilt and shame, Jack chuckles. His son is struggling, as if it is his first time all over again. But Trystan is determined, still continuing to suck on his teacher’s cock.

_ It’s time.  _ Jack starts his car. He drives the two short blocks to his home. In no time, he is already parking his car in the garage.

“I’m home.” Jack announces as he steps inside the house. Aware that his son and the teacher is inside his son’s bedroom. "Trystan, are you home?" Jack shouts as he looks at his tablet. He makes his way upstairs, heading straight to his son’s bedroom door. 

Lost in the moment, I slurp and suck on Mr. Rogers, incredibly thick bulge. His teacher’s huge girth causing wet gagging and slurping sound escape Trystan’s mouth. His teacher’s hands rest on the back of his head. His teacher’s digits combs through his hair before it closes into a fist, grabbing a handful of his hair. Feeling his teacher’s knob tickle at his throat entrance, Trystan knows what's to come.

Trystan tries his best to relax, he can feel his teacher’s hand pressuring his head down and his teacher’s hips thrusting forward. Soon his throat is wrapped tight around his teacher’s mushroom knob – feeling it slide deeper as it makes way for that equally thick shaft.

_ God! My mouth and throat have never been so stretched out before. Or I think it feels like it. I know that it was yesterday when Dr. Greene’s impossibly thick cock stretched my mouth and throat wider than anyone could, but I can’t be sure if which is much thicker. This sensation is just so incredible. An expression that is one of both lust and worry. Every pulse of his cock almost has me gagging. _ Trystan’s face is now pressed into his teacher’s work pants. His nose grinding into those thick unkempt pubes. The weight of his teacher’s firm belly presses against his forehead. And hearing Mr. Rogers make low grumbling moans, Trystan can't help but match them with his own whimpers and whines of pleasure.

"Trystan, you there?" Jack asks as knocks on his son’s bedroom door. He then turns the door knob even if he knows full well that it is locked. He just wants to scare his son a little. "Open up, son."

Trystan trembles as he hears his father’s voice cut through the sex sounds in his room. His eyes open wide with fear as a scary thought comes into mind.  _ What if you catch us? _ Trystan thanks his past self for locking his bedroom door. He tries to pull up and answer the, but Mr. Rogers has other plans. His teacher holds him down against his squirming head and begins to pump his face up and down that coke can cock – as if getting off to the idea of the father being right outside the bedroom door.

And Trystan is right. Mr. Rogers did feel so overwhelmed with being inside this dreamboat of a teen while his childhood bully is just outside. The fact that he is now fucking the throat of his childhood bully is amplifying his pleasure ten folds. Trystan’s eyes well up from the abuse as the teen struggles to breathe. Trying to look up at his teacher, all the teen can see is that big hairy belly blocking his view.

"Trystan?" Jack repeats again with a loud knock. "I know you are home. I saw your car. If you don’t open up, you will get an ass whooping." Jack declares impatiently. He watches the screen, seeing his son struggle desperately to pull off. Mr. Rogers is still pushing the teen down on that thick cock while thrusting deep into that tight teenage throat. Jack sees Mr. Rogers turn to look at the door before the guy loosens that grip.

Mr. Rogers hates this. He doesn’t want this to stop. But somehow his bully is once again tormenting him by taking away this opportunity. But he also knows that if he doesn’t let go, the father might call the police on him and he will be in so much more shit in that case. He picks up his polo shirt from the bed and starts to get dressed again.

"Answer the door. We don’t want your real Daddy to suspect anything." Mr. Rogers says to the teen as he buttons his polo shirt up. He doesn’t want to trust Jack – his bully, but that is his only option now.

"One moment, Dad!" His throat still feels stretched out as Trystan shouts out to his father breathlessly. He coughs and pants as he is finally released from his teacher’s strong grip. Seeing his teacher start to get dressed, he quickly grabs his shirt and fumble trying to pull it on. Hearing another urgent knock on the door has Trystan furiously rushing around. He grabs his underwear and shorts and pulled them on, then he reaches over to the textbook and flings it back onto his bed.

“Coming…” Still flustered, Trystan opens the door. Coming face-to-face with his father – his master and his lover, Trystan can only fake a weak smile. His guilt washed over him. "S-s-sorry dad. We were just engrossed in our study… Y-you know Mr. Rogers, right? He's my math teacher this year. He's just helping me catch up on my work." Trystan looks back at Mr. Rogers who is still sitting on his bed. Even with a heavy and guilty conscience, Trystan shoots his teacher a wink.

Jack can see his son’s messy hair and wrinkled shirt. He can even see a knot forming on his teenage son’s shorts, clearly a sig that the teen was rushing to get dressed and open the door. The teen did not do well with hiding what is happening. Especially with Mr. Rogers there using the textbook to cover that coke can cock, Jack almost chuckles in laughter. But he is an expert in pretending around his son now. And his dirty mind dwells on a naughty thought of wanting to test just how horny and desperate his son is.

"Oh. Is that so? I am sorry for interrupting then." Jack replies. “But why is the door locked?” he inquires.

“W-well… I just… ummm...” Trystan can’t think of any reason to have the door closed. His body begs for him to have the door closed so he can do more things with Mr. Rogers, but his mind goes blank and can’t think of a valid reason.

“Well, just keep the door unlocked, okay? Better yet, I want you to keep the door open." Jack remarks as he ruffles his son’s already messy hair.

Frustrated, Trystan weakly nods as his father ruffles his hair.  _ Why do both my parents not let me have any privacy? Well, maybe because I plan to do nefarious immoral things with my own math teacher? _ But Trystan keeps quiet, knowing better than to disrespect his father, not just as a son, but as a devoted slut.

"Hey Mr. Rogers. Nice to meet you." Jack declares with a smile before he turns back to his son. “I’ll be in my room, okay?" he adds as he walks away heading towards his room.

Watching his son walk back defeated to the teacher, Jack fears that he may have pushed this too far. His son left the bedroom door open like he requested but what alarms Jack is the hopeless defeated look in his son’s face. He is afraid that his son will go to his teacher and tell the guy that this is over. His mind tries hard to think of a way to remedy the damage he caused and maybe get the action going again. But it seems Jack doesn’t need to do anything.

As Trystan walks slowly back towards his teacher, he sees Mr. Roger looking at him with a smirk. Then his teacher moves the textbook away and reveals that throbbing wet knob again – not at all faltered from seeing Trystan’s father at the door.

Trystan’s eyes start to tear up.  _ I can't do this... _ It's impossible for him to ignore this thick daddy meat in front of him.  _ I can’t do this… _ Looking up at Mr. Rogers desperately, his teacher just chuckles at him while jerking that thick shaft slowly. Trystan notices that even Mr. Roger’s big hands are unable to fit around that thick girth.  _ I can’t do this…  _ But the burning hunger in Trystan is too strong, no matter how hard he tries to fight it.  _ I can’t do this… _

Against better judgment, Trystan quickly gets off the bed again and walk towards the open door. He looks down the hallway nervously gulping. Not seeing his father at all, Trystan decides that the coast is clear. He then eagerly runs back to the bed. Moving his teacher’s hand out of the way, he replaces it with his own, jerking that thick cut cock softly. Trystan soon feels his teacher’s big hand on his shoulders as he feels himself being pulled down on the floor.  _ I can’t do this… _

Trystan knows what he wants. And his teacher seems to know it as well. Letting out a soft whimper, Trystan nods and follows his teacher’s guidance. His mouth soon opens before he leans down and swallow his teacher’s thick cut cock whole. Trystan tries to take side glances out at the door, but he can't see past his teacher’s thick bush or bulging belly. The thought of his own father, master and lover catching him in this position only turns him on further.  _ God, this is wrong. I can’t do this… _ He hears Mr. Rogers make another low animistic growl and Trystan starts to worry – wishing his teacher could be quieter.

Jack can tell that his son is very nervous and afraid of being caught. So, he decides to spice things up and walk outside his son’s room. While making his footsteps as loud as he could, Jack makes his way down the hallway. Mr. Rogers hears this and quickly responds. Moving his teenage student towards the side of the bed away from the door without his cock slipping out of that tight wet young mouth. Jack finally reaches the door but can only see the back of the big-bellied teacher. His son is completely out of sight. But through his tablet, Jack can see in his son is.  _ Naughty. _

"Trystan?" Jack asks pretending that he wants something from his son.

When Trystan feels Mr. Rogers push him around with ease – manhandling him, it isn't clear what the man is trying to do. But when he hears his father’s voice across the room, Trystan knew what is going on. His heart drops, thinking for sure that he has been caught now.  _ I am my father's whore son yet here I am sucking my teacher’s thick cut cock in my own room. Dad will never forgive me. _

"Oh, he is in the bathroom." Mr. Rogers responds after a long pause, turning his head to face the father. Again, he keeps his hand resting heavy on top of the teenager’s head. Smiling to himself, knowing that the father knows what is going on. Once Trystan hears his teacher’s reply, he realizes why Mr. Rogers moved him around.  _ What a sly old man. _

"Oh okay. M-maybe later then.” Jack declares, laughing internally. “Oh, do you need anything, by the way?” Jack asks, smirking. He knows that his son is incredibly nervous now. And he wants to give his son a few more seconds of scare.

“Oh. It’s okay. I got all I need right here.” Mr. Rogers responds with a smirk as he looks down at the teenage jock that is taking all of his inches. And he knows that what he said is the truth. He has never thought that he will ever get to experience something like this.

“Well, I am glad. I will be in my room if you two need anything." Jack responds with a knowing smirk. Already contented with the mini heart attack he knows he gave his son; Jack turns and walks back to his room.

“It seems we are in the clear now, son.” Mr. Rogers declares to his student. His hands continuing to run through Trystan’s

Hearing his father leaving, Trystan feels a large thorn removed from his chest. He then smirks, knowing what he wants to do now – to show his teacher what he has been learning instead of mathematics. And he wants to show how much he appreciates his teacher for hiding him.

Without hesitation, Trystan swallows while his teacher’s fat cut cock is deep inside his throat, milking that thick shaft. It causes him to gag a little but he fights through it as tears starts to well in his eyes. Blindly, he slides his hands towards his teacher’s fly, reaching in and pulling out his teacher’s thick hairy nuts.

_ God. They're massive. I totally understand now why his bulge looked so big every day in class. _ Trystan moans through that thick cock in his throat while continuing to work that shaft with everything he got. His chin is now landing softly on his teacher’s huge hairy nuts while his hands squeeze and push at his teacher’s swelling belly. Jack smirks as he watches his son hungrily serve Mr. Rogers as if totally ignoring the fact that he is close by and can actually catch them.

"Are you a virgin boy. I want to take your cherry." Mr. Rogers says in his deep voice. "I want you to ride my cock like you desperately need it." He whispered as he pulls Trystan off his cock. He smirks at the teen, his eyebrows raised showing his teen student that he is totally serious.

Hearing Mr. Roger's deep voice, Trystan knew that Mr. Rogers clearly has no concerns that his father could be right around the corner. And that only pushes Trystan further – guilty and ashamed, but also horny for more of his big bellied teacher. Trystan pants trying to catch his breath, a strand of precum still attaching his soft lips to his teacher’s thick fat cock.

Trystan watches Mr. Rogers crawl to the headboard of his bed. He salivates as he sees this big beefy man on display for him – that thick wet knob throbbing into the air and glistening with his own saliva. Instinctively, Trystan starts to crawl towards it, trying to form words in his head to respond with.

"Y-yes daddy. My cherry is yours." Trystan blushes hard at the thought.  _ God, it's not like I can tell him my real daddy was the one that took my cherry. _

"What are you waiting for, son? Daddy wants to take that cherry, boy." Mr. Rogers announces.

Hearing his teacher call him “son” strikes a note in Trystan. And he feels terribly ashamed – remembering that his real father is somewhere in the house. Trystan’s eyes trails towards the open bedroom door for a moment, hesitating, scared and worried. But he also knows from Mr. Roger's deep commanding voice and his own whorish hunger that he needs this man deep inside him. He looks at his teacher’s face once again before his gaze return to the door.

"Y-yes, Dad. I want you to break me open. Make me your slut." Trystan blushes deeper as he speaks – knowing that this sounds just like something he would say to his real Dad. His mind is an emotional wreck, but he instead focuses on his instinctual primitive needs – those of a bitch in heat.

Jack’s body itches with great anticipation as he watches his son’s face riddled with guilt and shame once again. He can clearly see the internal battle going on in his son’s head and he can’t wait what his son will do. His son looks like a cornered prey as the teen turns to the open door of the bedroom and then back at his teacher’s glistening pole.

_ How exposed am I if I do this? How easily it would be for my real Dad to catch me cheating on him? Am I really this stupid and slutty to get through with this? This is not good. I can’t do this…  _ Trystan’s mind is still debating. But his face is clearly showing a different thing. Based on the determined look on his son’s face, Jack can tell that his son has made a decision – a slutty yet a very calculated one.

Trystan turns around so he can watch the door. He then straddles Mr. Rogers in reverse, so that he can continue looking out the door – somehow hoping that this will help lessen the chances of him being caught by his father. He whimpers as he pulls down the back of his shorts and underwear a little so that his ass hole is showing.

"P-p-please be careful, Daddy. You're so thick." Trystan whimpers, pushing his hips back eagerly as his cheeks burned with desire.

Jack watches a smirk creep on Mr. Roger’s face. The man then grabs that wet girthy cut cock grab and then he repeatedly slaps the teenager’s twitching hole. But with the teen’s shorts being stretched, it keeps moving back up and covering that teenage twitching hole. Mr. Rogers tries pulling the shorts back down but it keeps moving back up. The big-bellied teacher finally gives up and lets it cover his teenage student’s ass once again.

Feeling Mr. Roger's thick cock on his hole seconds before the man grunts in frustration once again, Trystan knows it's because of his shorts. His knows that his fleshy bubble butt is causing his shorts and underwear to pull back up. Confused, Trystan feels his teacher’s warm touch against his ass through the fabric of his shorts and underwear. Then out of the blue, a loud ripping sound follows. If it wasn't for the fact that his real dad is so close, Trystan would have gasped in shock. He does his best to stay calm, although surprised at just how much raw strength his big bellied teacher has in him. Based on the feeling of cold air brushing against his asshole, he knows that his asshole is now exposed and that his teacher just ripped both his shorts and boxers all in one go.

Mr. Roger’s big hands grips onto Trystan’s small wrists, keeping them on either side of the teacher – Trystan knows better than to move now, considering what his teacher just did to his shorts and underwear. Feeling his teacher’s wet coke-can thick knob press into his exposed teen pussy, Trystan lets out a low moan, both in fear and excitement. He squirms as Mr. Rogers pushes that big fat cock into him. The older man’s hard grip keeping Trystan still as he winces and whimpers. Ironically, it feels like his very first time all over again. Is it because he has never been stretched this wide before? Or is it because his teen pussy reverts back to being virgin tight after every fucking it got? Trystan is not sure but his eyes are watering now while he gasps in for air. Trying his hardest to be quiet; but it feels like a losing battle as his teacher’s thick cock tears him apart. Clearly, his saliva is not enough lubrication for this. His face distorting in pain as his teacher now grips his waist while pushing upwards into his teen pussy.

Hearing this teenager whimper and sniffle in pain, Mr. Rogers is in ecstasy. The fact that he is now burying himself inside his bully’s son is a triumph on its own. Not to mention the tightness of this teen. The feeling of that boy pussy wrapping around his cock is too much. Making this dreamboat of a teen whimper due to how thick his cock is, Mr. Rogers can’t help but feel the need to tear the teen’s hole apart. He leans forward, his face moving closer to the teen’s ears. In doing so, his bulging belly pushes the teen’s back forward, making the teen arch that back and push that sweet bubble butt towards his thrusting hips.

"Son, I want you to ride Daddy's cock like it is the best ride in Disneyland. As rough as you can, baby. Okay? Daddy likes it rough." Mr. Rogers whispers naughtily, biting his teen student’s earlobe then moving his mouth lower to the teen’s neck. Deciding to latch on it, making sure to mark Trystan’s neck with a hickey.

“Best ride in Disneyland, huh?” Jack watches and waits for the perfect moment. He rubs his bulge through his pants, enjoying the show from the other room.

Trystan’s back arches more as Mr. Roger pulls him closer which just pushes more of that thick math teacher meat into him until he is at his teacher’s base. His hole feels weak, stretched way passed its limits. Trystan knows that he needs a moment to relax, but before he can, his teacher is already issuing him orders. And Trystan loves the way his teacher talks to him. It reminds him of his father – his real father, when the man is horned up, depraved and ready to use him rough.

"Yes, DadDY… Ahh…" Trystan nods and hisses a low moan. He can feel every thick inch of his math teacher’s meat throbbing inside him. And he lets out a low yelp as his teacher marks his neck. His body runs through waves of pain, then pleasure. His neck throbs as his teacher’s wet mouth sends shivers down his spine, making his stuffed hole twitch painfully around that thick girth.

_ I want to give this dirty old teacher everything he wants and more. _ Gripping onto the sheets, Trystan grinds up against his teacher’s bulging belly. Slowly at first as his teacher’s cock pulls at his insides like his body is going to break in two. Not wanting to make his math teacher impatient though, Trystan quickly starts to ride his teacher, grinding his ass hard into his teacher’s thick bush, bouncing up and down. He can feel his neck tingling as his teacher pulls off and lets out a raw low groan. His teacher squeezes his waist until the man’s fingernails starts sink into Trystan’s flesh, bringing a surge of pain to the teen.

But this doesn’t stop Trystan. The way Mr. Rogers treats him so roughly makes him want to match it. He presses his body harder against his teacher’s big belly, forcing his own back to arch further. Trystan is silently wishing that his teacher doesn’t have that polo shirt on. Letting out a low but high-pitched whimper, Trystan fights through the pain and start to bounce hard and fast. His eyes continuing to water whilst his hole refuses to get used to his teacher’s size. He can feel his teacher’s hot breath on the back of his neck as he rides the man. Mr. Roger’s skin sticking to his and pulling off as he pounds and grinds into the oder man with no regard for his own body's needs. His eyes burning with lust and desire while still looking out the open bedroom door, keeping an eye for his father.

_ God, why do I feel like I need to satisfy this man? Why do I feel like I can only be satisfied if Mr. Rogers is satisfied? Why do I feel like his pleasure matters more than mine? And why do I feel that it is fair for me to please him despite the pain it is causing me? _

Jack smirks as he gets up. He watches Mr. Rogers wrap that hairy arms around his son’s body. He smirks as he slowly makes his way outside his son’s room, not wanting to make a sound. He has his tablet in his hand showing the video feed while he wears the headphones in his ear. Jack can hear his son’s moans and groans as the teen fucks himself into the teacher’s thick cock. Jack smirks as he walks towards the bedroom door, silently at first but louder as he draws nearer.

Letting out low groans and whines, Trystan can finally feel his hole relenting as the pain seems to lessen slightly. The sensation of Mr. Rogers inside of him is still not at all comfortable. He is getting lost in the motions, feeling his teacher’s body vibrates against him. His teacher lets out low groans while Trystan uses his teacher’s hard grip on his waist to his advantage – helping to pull himself back into his teacher. Mr. Roger's musky scent is now thick in the air. And with every pump, Trystan takes a deep breath in, letting himself get lightheaded from the overwhelming smell.

"Yes, Barry. I know what you meant." Jack says in a loud angry voice, pretending to talk to someone on the phone. His son and the teacher seem to be ignoring his footsteps so he has to draw their attention somehow. As he appears standing at his son’s bedroom door, Jack smirks. He knows that this will get his son’s attention now. If he turns his head towards his son, even just for a little bit, there is no doubt that he can see everything. But he didn’t. Instead, he slightly turns away while he continues pretending to talk to someone on his phone while looking at his tablet screen for his son’s reaction.

Hearing his father’s voice getting closer, Trystan looks up in panic. Seeing his father appear in front of his open bedroom door, beads of cold sweat form all over his body. One look and he will be caught, completely out in the open. But his body doesn't seem to grasp the severity of the situation and the probable consequence of his treacherous action. His body doesn’t stop grinding towards Mr. Rogers. Trystan knows that he needs to stop. His mind is screaming, telling him that if he doesn’t stop then he is going to get caught. But he is unable to control his instincts. Instead, his body makes the decision for him. And so, he bites at his lower lip to stifle his whorish moans, feeling extra pain as he presses into the tender wound his grandfather left behind.

"Come on, boy. Fuck yourself on Daddy's cock as you watch your real Dad just there." Mr. Rogers urges as he continues to suck on the teenager’s neck, wanting to leave another mark. He doesn’t even care that his bully is right there and can fuck his whole life if the man chooses to. Despite his better judgment, he lets his urges control him. The closeted and bullied gay teen inside him taking the wheel and driving him over the cliff. And he doesn’t even care anymore. He just wants to mark this boy and claim the revenge and pleasure that he has craved for so long.

The filthy perverted desires of his math teacher fill Trystan’s mind. He knows that he can't disobey an order like that, especially when that is also what he desires. He starts to really pump and grind onto his math teacher’s thick meat, pulling up until only that fat cut knob is inside him before slamming back into his teacher’s thick graying bush. Trystan is just thankful that Mr. Roger's seems to precum heavily because his stretched-out hole wouldn't be able to take the thick cut cock back in otherwise. Trystan continues slamming into his math teacher’s full length as he looks at his father standing outside his bedroom door.

"Oh fuck, Daddy... Fuck, you're so thick... Oh god." Trystan whines and moans as he thinks about his real father. He feels his heart being tugged with guilt and shame. _God, I feel so naughty. I am my Dad's desperate little slut getting fucked by another man right behind his back. How could I do this to my own father? And why do I feel more aroused with this information? God, I am struggling_ _to stop myself from cumming just at the thought of my treacherous actions._

"Yes, Barry. I know that we already talked about this. But I can see in the file that you gave me that this is not working. I am not dumb, Barry. I know that you are cheating on me. And you think that I will not figure it out?" Jack announces in an angry tone, emphasizing the word cheating to tug at his son’s guilt and shame.

Trystan’s mind is addled as he rides Mr. Roger's thick coke can. He takes long deep breaths and get lost in his math teacher’s musky odor. The word "cheating" in his father’s voice echoes through his head. The anger in his father’s tone registers in his addled brain, alerting him. He looks over at his father in the hallway with guilt and shame, but Trystan knows that there's no way that he can stop now. Not now that he is finally getting his math teacher’s coke can thick cock deep inside him.

Jack watches his son’s face through the display on his tablet. He can actually hear the moans; his son moaning louder than the high school math teacher. To Jack’s delight, his son does not stop or even try to stop. The teen looks lost in the moment and in the emotion. Or maybe it is just because his son is so intoxicated with the manly smell that he isn’t able to think anymore. Even if he looks tensed, ashamed and guilty, that did not stop the teen from pushing his young body towards that invading cock.

Mr. Rogers stares at the man that basically made him an outcast his whole life, standing right there while he is buried inside his bully’s son. He can’t hold himself anymore. He then decides to take control and change position. He pushes the teen to the bed. The teenager’s face is pressed down, back is arched and ass is exposed in the air. Mr. Rogers no longer sees the teenage high school jock that he fantasizes about. All he sees is his bully’s son and his chance to get back at that bully. He starts fucking the teen harder. His manly groans deep and loud almost taking over the teenager’s high-pitched whine.

Trystan gasps as Mr. Rogers roughly shoves him forwards. His math teacher’s cock stays firmly lodged into his stretched-out hole as the teacher repositions him. Feeling his teacher slam into me, using the full weight of his body – Trystan gasps and whimpers. He looks up at his father by the doorway and his eyes starts leaking with tears as he lets out high-pitched whine. Silently, he prays that his father’s earphones is cancelling the sex noise that he and his high school math teacher are making.

"Barry, how could you do this behind my back. You are robbing me blind here." Jack says wanting to make him son feel guiltier with his words. He remains standing by the door while watching the high school math teacher take control and get overpowered with lust and anger.

Trystan jerks back. His eyes look at his father after hearing the man speak about cheating behind the back. Every time his father speaks, Trystan can’t help but think that his father has turned around and spotted him. His heart flutter in fear and shame while he lets his math teacher use and abuse him. Feeling Mr. Rogers pump into him hard, he can feel the older man’s huge belly pressing down hard on his lower back. This makes him arch his back more and push his ass up high for the commanding man. Trystan’s bed is squeaking louder as Mr. Rogers uses that thick shaft to grind him into the mattress.

"Beg for me to cum inside you, boy. I am close." Mr. Rogers whispers in the teenager’s ear while he pounds the teen harder and faster. The volume of bed's squeaky sounds continues to climb, but remains ignored by the three of them.

Upon hearing his teacher's deep gruff voice ordering him and promising him that thick manly seed, Trystan lets out a low groan. His body is now bouncing back into that coke can cock from how hard Mr. Rogers is thrusting him into the mattress. The bed starts slamming into the wall as Trystan moans.

"Fill me, Daddy! I want your thick cum inside me. Mark me as your son!" Trystan feels so dirty as he hears the bed slamming hard against the wall, reminding him about that first night his father bred him. Trystan is ashamed that the sensation of cock is too strong for him – so much so, that he chooses it over his own father and master, who is standing right there in front of him. Trystan blushes hard at the thought. While Mr. Roger's fucks him rough, his mind is swimming in the joyous feeling of having his father right there, yet remaining oblivious to his cheating. Or so he thought.

"Daddy is close. Daddy will mark you now, baby." Mr. Rogers whispers as he bit the teenager’s neck. With one final thrust, he howls into Trystan’s neck while spraying his warm thick load deep inside this teenage jock’s bowels. His body shudders through the climax. For an old man, Mr. Rogers can’t believe how much and how hard he climaxed. His full weight weighs on top of the teenage, making his cock bury even deeper.

Trystan is unable to hold back a yelp as Mr. Roger’s rough teeth bites into his neck. His eyes remain on his father the whole time. His math teacher doesn’t seem to care as the man howls loudly while claiming him. Trystan’s body shivers as he feels the thick cock inside him expand, threatening to break him in two. His teacher’s warm cum soon sprays into him with force. Trystan can feel each rope as the older man pumps it into him. He bites into his mattress to muffle that whorish moan that left him mouth. Trystan feels so dirty getting filled right next to his father. It is almost the same as when let Dr. Greene use him, except this time, there is no curtain protecting him from being discovered.

"Yes Barry. I am done with your bullshit. You think you can cheat on me and I won’t know? Then you are wrong. You are dead to me. You are fired." Jack spits angrily on the phone to an imaginary friend that he is talking to. He watches his son’s face turn to being guilty again as the teen is being pushed deeper into that mattress – the same ones that Jack fucked his son into merely three nights ago.

As the high wears off, Trystan hears his father’s angry statement mentioning cheating. He blushes deep red, feeling so dirty and guilty.  _ Can I just not control myself? I want to be just for my Dad. Like he told me. Like I want to. But the hunger... the need... it's impossible for me to ignore. It’s like being addicted to something and feeling that intense craving until the need is satisfied. _ As Trystan feels his body being pressed hard from Mr. Rogers’ full weight, he knew that his hunger is satisfied… for now.

"You are the best student, Trystan. We should do more tutoring lessons." Mr. Rogers whispers into the teenager’s ears. "Maybe I can tutor you in my office during lunch breaks?" He suggests as he pulls out of the teen’s now cream filled hole. He smirks as he sees the teenager’s hole gaping and having that purplish hue around it like a bruised ring. He doesn’t know if it has always been there or if he had caused it, but he would like to believe that he had caused it. He is wrong, of course. Mr. Rogers starts stuffing his fat wet cock inside his pants and quickly zips up. The teen looks tired and remains in place with his ass still high up in the air.

"Thank you, Mr. Rogers." Trystan’s voice is raspy as he struggles to catch his own breath. Hearing his teacher’s suggestion, right after his guilt has washed over him, Trystan blushes and nods eagerly. "Y-yes sir. I'd like that sir!" Even with his father on his mind, Trystan is still unable to stop himself from taking future propositions.  _ It's not my fault though. I get so horny as school. And it’s not like my Dad can come and fill me up, right? _ Trystan smiles weakly, trying to justify his actions to himself as the warm air hits his stretched-out hole.

Jack decides to finally turn around. He looks at his son suspiciously, acting like he does not know what just transpired behind his back. From where Jack is standing, he can’t actually see the rip of his son’s shorts but his son’s position on the bed certainly looks weird.

"What are you doing, Trystan?" Jack asks in a calm voice laced with curiosity. He can see Mr. Rogers, now standing beside the bed looking modest, albeit a bit too sweaty. The man just casually shrugs at Jack.

Trystan looks up at his father in fear. His father’s voice cutting him out of his post-sex bliss. He turns to the clothed Mr. Rogers almost begging for help. But his hope of rescue disappears when the man just shrugs. Trystan can only assume that his father cannot see the gaping hole in his shorts as well as his own gaping hole. He gulps as he thinks of a way out of this mess.

"Oh, uh I.." Trystan is flustered as he stammers to respond. "I was just stretching dad. Mr. Rogers said that we are pretty much done for today." Trystan feels his whole face turns red.  _ That is a bad lie. God, I hope Dad will buy it.  _ Not wanting to be in such a compromising position any longer, he sits up on the bed. His teacher’s cum quickly starts to leaking out of me as he does this.

"Stretching huh? Why?" Jack asks looking unsure as to why his son would be stretching while studying. Jack watches his son’s face show panic at his unconvinced inquiry.

_ Fuck, he has definitely caught me out. _ Trystan’s face is flushed with panic as he looks up at Mr. Rogers for help, trying to stay calm but unable to stop panicking.

"Yeah well. He got so tensed with all the school stuff and the tutoring we did. I told him stretching would relax him." Mr. Rogers decides to save the teen, smirking as he enjoys how dirty this sounds.

Trystan’s heart is beating fast. He quickly nods to agree to his teacher’s reasoning. Praying that his father will accept this poor alibi.  _ Fuck! While in the moment, I wanted nothing more than Mr. Roger's fat cock, I can't believe I took it that far. My father was just outside the door, for fuck’s sake.  _ Trystan mentally scolds his past self for putting his present self into quite a predicament.

"That is true." Jack responds, turning to his son with a shrug. He smirks as he sees his son sighed in relief. The teen may think that he is getting good at lying, in reality, he is still bad at hiding his emotions. Jack decides that he had teased his son enough for the day and was ready to let this go. But Mr. Rogers decides otherwise.

"Yeah. I helped him stretch like he hadn’t stretched this far before. Isn't that right Trystan? Did you enjoy when I helped you stretch so wide?" Mr. Rogers asks his teenage student. In his mind he wants this teen to admit to his father that he enjoyed getting used like that. Another form of revenge that Mr. Rogers wants for his bully.

"N-no sir. Never that wide before..." Trystan blushes as Mr. Rogers teases him in front of his father. Trystan is worried that his father will somehow catch on. He looks down in shame unable to meet his father’s gaze. His stretched-out hole aches, feeling empty without a cock inside him.

"So wide huh?" Jack comments.

"Yeah. I guess I can say that I have given your son a brand-new experience" Mr. Rogers says it with a cocky smirk directed to the teenager.

"That seems nice. My son does need some stretching to relax every once in a while." Jack says as if he is really believing this lie.

Letting the other two talk as if he is not in the room, Trystan’s mind races. He feels the guilt set in. His father’s words running over in his head – "Never cheat". He looks up at his teacher with butterflies in his stomach. He is seeing his math teacher in a different light now. He has never thought Mr. Rogers would be ready to use him.  _ What have I gotten myself into? _

"Well, I would love to help him stretch in the future." Mr. Rogers smirks again. In his mind, he knows that he is stretching his luck. He knows that the deal is only for a one-time thing, just this one time. But he knows that something this great must have a repeat.

“That is so generous of you, Mr. Rogers. Well, if Trystan thinks that he needs more tutoring and stretching from you then, why not? I don’t need to pay, right?” Jack responds, putting his son on the spotlight while playing it off as a playful joke.

Trystan looks at his father. His mind unable to wrap his mind around his father’s question. Trystan knows that his father is clueless about what stretching really means, but it is still mind-blowing for Trystan to hear his father ask him if he is willing to receive more tutoring and stretching from his teacher.

“Well, I think I really need the tutoring. My grades are slipping a bit. And I do like the stretching that Mr. Rogers gave me.” Trystan responds, finding it hard for him to keep a straight face without blushing.

“Well, that is settled then.” Jack responds with a smile, loving how his son indirectly admits to him that he likes being stretched by Mr. Roger’s fat cock.

“I guess so. And don’t worry, Mr. Morrison. You don’t need to pay me. The chance to help your son study and STRETCH is enough for me. Your son is a bright kid. He is very good with HARD problems. The HARDER it is, the more EAGER he is to solve them. And he SWALLOWS all that I can give him, and I never had a student that can do that.” Mr. Rogers responds, feeling naughty for doing so. He emphasizes every suggestive word, loving how he is toeing the line and teasing his fate.

Trystan gulps, nervously. He feels like his math teacher is taking this too far and that his father will surely catch on.

“Well, that is nice to hear.” Jack responds with a smile, playing the clueless father role that he had come to love. Trystan turns to his teacher, praying that the man wouldn’t say anything too risky again.

"So, I guess I have to leave now." Mr. Rogers says. "Thanks for having me."

"Oh, thanks for helping my son study and stretch." Jack adds smiling.

“My pleasure, Mr. Morrison. See you tomorrow, Trystan.” Mr. Rogers says, turning to the teen. Trystan smiles back with a nod.

“Oh, let me accompany you downstairs.” Jack declares as he goes with the man downstairs.

_ God, school is going to be a lot more interesting from now on. _ Trystan lets go of the breath that he is holding ever since Mr. Rogers started talking about him and ‘hard’ problems. Once the two men are both out of my room, Trystan quickly cracks open his window. He has no idea how his father couldn’t smell such a deep masculine musk. But of course, Trystan did not consider that his father already knows all about his cheating.

Grabbing a towel, Trystan runs for the shower. As soon as he is under the water, he beats his young cock like crazy. It doesn’t take long before he starts unloading down the drain. He cleans myself off, paying special attention to his hole. He wants to make sure that there is no trace of his teacher left inside him. Although considering how easy it was for him to slide his fingers in, this process will probably take a while.

Drying off in his room, Trystan changes into new clothes. Picking up his ripped shorts, Trystan notices that the torn hole is slightly damp. He pulls it to his face and breathes in Mr. Roger's lingering thick scent. Trystan shivers as he extends his tongue to lick at it softly. Scrunching them up with his underwear, he throws them into the back of his closet.

"What th- Dad?” Trystan jumps back when he sees his father standing right behind him. He did not even notice the man entering his room. His mind wonders how long his father has been standing there and how much did the man sees.

“Do you… need anything, Dad?” Trystan diverts his question, choosing to believe that his father hasn’t seen much.

“Oh. Not really. No.”

“Weren't your mates coming over tonight?" Trystan wonders aloud.

"Oh. The-they are busy. So we had to postpone it."

"Oh, okay."

"So how was your tutoring session? Did you and Mr. Rogers enjoy yourselves?" Jack asks, pausing for a moment to see the guilt on his son’s face. And seeing his son’s eyes widen in shock and guilt. "I mean enjoy the tutoring session, obviously."

"Oh uh.. the tutoring? It went really well actually. Mr. Rogers even suggested that he wants to help me study during lunch break as well, so I can ace his class.” Trystan can’t believe that he is adding another lie onto the mix.

_ Fuck. I can't stop myself at this point - I feel so bad. My relationship with my father is the most important relationship I have, even before Dad took my cherry. But why do I keep trying to ruin it? _

“That is good to hear, son.” Jack declares. “It’s good to hear that you are starting to show interest with academics. But how about we do something extra-curricular?” Jack suggests while wiggling his eyebrows at his son.

“What do you-?” Trystan asks unsure if he understood what his father is trying to suggest.

“Come on, son. You know what I mean. Maybe this time, you can ride me like the most thrilling ride in Disneyland." Jack says knowing full well that he is retelling Mr. Rogers' words back at his son.

"Uh... I don’t know, Dad. What if mom comes home?" Trystan mumbles, holding back his tears and feeling so wracked with guilt. The mention of the best Disneyland ride drained the excitement from Trystan’s eyes. A giant wave of guilt washes over the cheating boy as a knot forms in his stomach.

"Come on. Your mom won't be home early today. I heard her talking to her colleagues and she said they are busy and might do more overtime until they meet their deadline for next week." Jack moves closer. The bed creaks louder as Jack joins his son on the bed. His hand moves on his growing bulge. Unable to cum while watching his son get fucked by Mr. Rogers, Jack is now very eager to. He grabs his son’s hand and puts it in his crotch.

"Do I have to beg, son?" Jack says in a soft loving voice.

_ It’s not like I can come out and say it; I cheated on my Dad, I betrayed my lover... my alpha's trust because I'm too desperate for cock ever since he broke me in. _ Trystan’s hand now squeezes on his father’s hard throbbing meat. 

"N..no daddy.” Trystan tugs his hand out of his father’s grip. He quickly strip off his own shirt and shorts, sitting on his tight white briefs. The hunger bubbling up inside him as he desperately help his father undress, unabashedly leaning in and taking a deep sniff from his father’s furry chest. The strong odour makes his cock jump back to life, tenting his underwear shorts as he makes his way down to his father’s shorts.

Unable to wait for his father to move, Trystan pulls back the elastic band and fish out his father’s perfect cock. Grinning to himself, Trystan notices that his father’s cock is extra hard today - already slick with precum.  _ Dad must have been horny. _

"Fuck dad... I always forget how big your cock is... How perfect it is..." Trystan leans in, wasting no time, licking up and down his father’s pole, and tasting Jack’s delicious precum before he takes his father into his hungry mouth.

"Yes son, perfectly made for you." Jack says, followed by a groan as he feels his son’s tongue darts around under your thick foreskin. The teenager’s mouth vibrating as Trystan lets out muffled moans.

Loving his father's compliment, Trystan swallows down, taking his father's length to the back of his throat with his now polished skill. With his lips wraps around the base of Jack's cock, Trystan breathes in deep, taking in more of Jack's ripe daddy scent. The teen lets out a muffled primal groan while he starts milking the very cock that made him. Unlike with Mr. Rogers, Trystan is struggling less as he is more accustomed to handling his father's girth now. Pulling that cock back out with a pop, he pants and swallow down before slapping his father's knob against his face and tongue while looking up at him. 

"Mmmmmm… God baby. You are making me feel good." Jack says as his knees starts to get weak. "Yes baby. You are meant for greatness. I am honored to teach son about his purpose in life." He now knows first hand how much his son is learning from those "secret" encounters with other men.

"Daddy.. I love your cock, I'm so thankful that you showed me how well I can be put to use." Trystan moans whorishly. Pushing down, he sucks on his father's hairy nuts, his tongue lapping up the sweat mixed with Jack's sticky precum. He takes in deep sniffs - unable to stop himself from greedily smelling his father's fat meat.

"Damn son. I turned you into a cockslut, didn’t I?" Jack smirks while shaking his head. “I am just glad that you are my slut and mine alone. I don’t like sharing this with anyone. What we have is just too special to share with anyone else.” Jack adds while gesturing between the two of them, intentionally choosing his words to make Trystan feel guiltier that ever before.

Jack lifts his son's head up with a finger under the teen's chin. "Son, I want you to ride me now."

"Yes sir!" Trystan licks his lips.

"And I want you to do it while facing away from me. I love looking at your erotic curves. And feel your smooth soft body on my hairy chest." Jack moves towards the headboard like Mr. Rogers did.

Seeing his father in the same position as his teacher was in only an hour ago, Trystan feels a shiver of guilt roll down his spine.

Trystan slides off his briefs and crawl over to his father, the bed groaning and squeaking as he does. Trystan closes his eyes as he assumes the same position he had an hour ago, leaning his back to his father's furry chest. As guilt painfully grips his heart, he reaches behind to grip onto his father's wet shaft. Aiming that rigid fuck pole against his smooth puckering hole, Trystan lowers myself down fast. With his hole still stretched, he takes his father's entire length so easily. Screaming out in delight as his father's lengthier cock presses deeper than Mr. Roger could, filling him in a way that only a massive cock can.

"Fucking tight."

"Oh fuck daddy, your cock fills me so well, you feel so good inside me." Pressing his smooth back into his father's furry chest, Trystan starts to grind and bounce. His father's belly is nowhere near as big as Mr. Rogers', but he still arches his back as if it is, letting his boyhole swallow up every thick inch of his father's cock shaft, like a hungry whore who has never been touched for ages.

Trystan loves the sensation of his father's rough fur grinding against him. A part of him silently wishes that he could have experienced that with Mr Rogers. While another part of him quips that he still have plenty more chances with Mr. Rogers to do that.

_ Fuck! How selfish am I? How shameless! How could I be thinking about my teacher while I am riding my own father. _ Trystan bit his lip after another whimper escapes his mouth. His guilt badgering him for his filthy thoughts. But it is almost impossible not to think about Mr. Rogers, considering the position Trystan is in for the second time that day.

"Damn, you seem so eager, son. Did you miss Daddy?" Jack teases.

Trystan moans as a response. His boypussy quivers as his father's body vibrates against his from Jack's deep moans. He squirms against his father so he can feel his father's thick bush and furry torso harshly press against him. He marvels at the smell of his father's strong scent invading his nose.

"Your mother was never able to handle my cock this well. You are amazing. I love you."

At the mention of his mother, a new wave of guilt washes over Trystan. An image of her working so hard at work to earn extra cash for the family, unaware that her son is impaling himself desperately onto her husband's thick uncut cock.

"I love you too dad, thank you for guiding me into my place in this world - on top of your HEFTY. MONSTER. HOLEWRECKER." Trystan emphasizes his last words by pulling up and slamming his father's entire length inside hi., letting out high pitched moans as he does.

"I want to always be handling your cock daddy." Trystan feels bad, taking his father's thick throbbing shaft away from his mother.  _ How could she handle not being ploughed by Dad for more than a day is beyond me? _

"Faster, son. Rougher. Fuck yourself on Daddy's cock like you mean it." Jack chooses each word expertly, wanting to remind his son of the recent infidelity.

Hearing his father's deep and gruff voice, barking that same command so similar to Mr Rogers, Trystan blushes. Ashamed, he obediently follow Jack's order as he did his teacher's earlier.

"Yes sir!" Trystan moans, pulling himself up and starting to slam down into Jack at full speed. His heavy teenage balls slapping into his father loudly - adding to the already harsh squeaking the guest room bed is making. He lets out loud wimpy groans with each hard thrust. His father's extra length making him work twice as hard as he did with Mr. Rogers earlier. His legs aching now from the workout. If testing the bed to the maximum is their goal, then this is it.

_ I wonder how my son could do this. His legs must be tired. Is he so desperate for cock that he is ignoring his pain now? What a slut! _

Trystan’s legs are burning as much as his hole is. His father's hairy chest is slick with sweat as he slides up and down on it. He smiles as his slutty obedience gets rewarded with his father's big rough hand stroking through his hair. What he did not expect is what came next.

Trystan screams out when his father grabs a handful of his hair and shove him forward in one smooth motion. His back is forced to arch as his father starts to pound him fast. With his father following the same script as Mr. Rogers, Trystan's own blend of lust and guilt sends him to oblivious ecstasy.

"Oh fuck yes, daddy! Use my tight hole! Breed me." Trystan screams out, his voice rising on every deep pound. His mind is in slut mode and is now comparing his father's 'performance' with Mr. Rogers. And his old man is leagues ahead of his teacher.

“I love your fat cock inside me! It is the best one that I ev-” Before Trystan could completely rat himself out, his father’s foot lands on top of his head and pushes it down to the old mattress.

"Fucking tight hole. I own this hole..." Jack uses the bed to spring himself up and down inside his boy harder and harder each time. The bed creaking so loudly it almost drowns out their moans. Having his foot on top of his son’s head is giving him a visual representation of the power he has over his own son.

_ I own my boy. He is mine. He may think that he is sleeping behind my back, I still control who he sleeps around with. Whether he knows it or not, I own him. I own my teenage son. _

"oh..OH Daddy! F..ffuck... I love being under you, I belong here! Use me daddy. Use your slut!" Trystan manages to say but his words turns into muffled gibberish with his current position. His cock is leaking a pool of seed between his legs.

"Oh baby. Beg for me to cum inside you. Beg for Daddy's cum." Jack may not have heard what his teenage son said but he understood what the boy wants. And he wants it too. He has been on the edge for more than an hour now and he is certain that he is about to flood his son's bowels harder than he ever did before.

"Oh fuck yes daddy! Breed my tight hole. Flood my insides with gallons of your thick seed. I live to be filled by you." His father starts to pull out to only that fat knob then slam back into him with full strength - the creaking mattress bouncing his raised ass back into his father's cock.

"You own me, daddy. You own me.” Trystan babbles out to the mattress, if not for anyone else, for his own. His teenage boypussy tightens around his father’s thickening cock as the man recklessly pump him. The act sends waves of pain through his body and makes his eyes water, but he didn’t let up - continuing to squeeze as he tries to milk his own father’s cock.

_ I own you, Trystan. You are mine. FOREVER. _ Jack’s cock thickens as he feels his cum building up and about to burst. He then feels his son’s boypussy tighten around him, desperate not to lose a drop of his thick viral seed.

Trystan’s boy pussy feels raw but his incoherent babbles continue to pour out of his mouth. Just then, he hears his father growl, immediately followed by the first rope of cum flooding his insides with more force than usual. Trystan loves every second of it. Unable to focus on anything other than Jack’s hard cock pulsing wave after wave of your glorious thick seed into his teenage guts. 

Jack hears his son answer his deep animalistic growls with a loud whorish whimpers. This somehow urges his cock to continue shooting. Maybe his cock wants to make sure to coat every corner of his son’s insides. Maybe it wants to make sure that no area is left untainted. Maybe his cock needs to make sure to cover up all the residual cum from the previous men who used his son before.

Finally, Jack’s foot goes away, a second before Trystan feels his father’s weight press down onto him. Trystan’s body spasms against his father’s heaving chest, feeling it expand with each deep breath the man takes. He finally rest flat, giving his legs the much needed and deserved rest. He can feel a wet puddle against his body, telling him that he came without even noticing.

"T..thank you sir." Trystan pants heavily. His father’s full length plugging his hole full of that potent seed. 

_ As much as I love watching my son get pounded by other men. Watching him love it and feel guilty about it. Watching the lustful eyes of his as he tries to back out but ultimately end up giving in to his hunger. As much as I love all that, I still love hearing my son beg for me more. Assuring me that I am his master. His lover. The TRUE lover. Those other men are merely samplers that he wants to try. _

"Baby, I love you. Only you, baby. Not Mom. Not anybody else. JUST YOU." Jack declares in a soft loving voice.

Trystan blushes, unable to stop himself from smiling ear to ear. "I love you too daddy! My pussy is yours! My body is yours! You are my master!" Trystan whines breathlessly knowing that even if he submits to his needs... his hunger for other men, his father will be the one that truly owns him.

The two of them cuddles up for a few more minutes before they take separate showers. Which was a wise decision for them, because Mrs. Morrison came home seconds after Trystan finished his shower. The three of them have dinner together and the night goes on like expected.

As Jack lays in bed that night, he realized that he had already shared his son to three other men. And he loves it. He loves the look of guilt in his son’s face every time he discreetly refers to those infidelity. He loves the feeling of being the one in control. He holds all the cards and he is winning the game of life.

But Jack knows that things are bound to end. And he thinks it is about time to tell his son the truth. It is better for his son to hear this from him before someone else tells Trystan the truth. It may be Trystan who cheated but it was Jack who tricked him into it. It still all boils down to Jack giving his son the Red Pill. This indiscretion will cost him his son, if he does not handle it as soon as he can.

Although he will have to tell those three other men first - his own father (Grandpa Charles), his archnemesis (Dr. Greene), and his old bullying target (Mr. Rogers). Meanwhile the other three men are clueless about Jack’s plan.

Grandpa Charles is sleeping soundly beside his wife.

Dr. Greene is in his office at home, jacking off to the recording of him fucking the living hell out of his teenage patient - Trystan. “God, what a wonderful fuck he was. Much better than his mother or my wife. I can’t wait for the weekend.”

Even Mr. Rogers goes to sleep with a giant grin plastered on his face. He is very much looking forward to the next ‘tutoring’ session he has with Trystan - tomorrow, lunch time in his office.

All three men are very happy after they had their time with Trystan. But how will they react once Jack tells them about his plan?

**Author's Note:**

> JannKenneth's Life Updates  
> \----------------------------  
> Sorry for the late post of this chapter.
> 
> My new job is asking more from me than my previous job did. And now I have no time to write. :(  
> Add to that the fact that my writing friends in SCAR got banned from discord is a huge blow.  
> Betareading and collaborating ideas got harder to do.  
> That is also why this installment is less polished than the others.
> 
> Anyway, I will still try to write the next chapter as much as I can.  
> But it will certainly take more time.  
> I am using the little time I have on finishing my other WIP - Slowly Growing.  
> Unfortunately, that means that this WIP has to go to the backseat.
> 
> \-----------------------------  
> Subscribe to "The Red Pill Series" if you liked this, so you will receive notifications in your email for new updates. Or better yet, if you love my works, subscribe to me. (#YoutuberVibes #ShamelessPlug)
> 
> Also, I am very much open to suggestions, comments and criticisms. I would love to hear what you think of the story and how you want the story to progress. I want to know if people enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing them.
> 
> Finally, if you prefer connecting with me in more private platform, you can do so through discord @ JannKenneth#9375 or kik @ JannKenneth
> 
> Don't forget to show me some love in AO3 and in life.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> \-------------------------------  
> Want to collaborate with the lovely people who helped make this fiction what it is?  
> Then join S.C.A.R.’s discord server... COMING SOON.
> 
> The original S.C.A.R. Discord Server has been banned, unfortunately.  
> It is just sad that to some people, when seeing fictional stuff like this work, it is hard for them to differentiate fiction and reality. And that is why they have to report SCAR for banning.  
> I feel sorry for these kind of people, I hope they get well soon.  
> I mean not being able to differentiate those that are real and those that are not is called Schizophrenia, right?  
> Just Kidding.
> 
> Anyway, new S.C.A.R. Discord Server is on the way. So sit tight.  
> S.C.A.R. will rise from the ashes... of our fallen enemies. LOL.
> 
> \-------------------------------  
> Please be sure to leave a kudos and check out our other sinful fictions and collaborations in our collection here on Ao3.


End file.
